What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{2} 16$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $2^{y} = 16$ In this case, $2^{4} = 16$, so $\log_{2} 16 = 4$.